


Lazy bones

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Senslash Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair is Lazy, Jim gets creative</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy bones

## Lazy bones

by Latoya

Author's disclaimer: The boys don't belong to me

Thank you to Elaine for betaing this for me, I just needed to get this out, lol. Feedback is appreciated. ^_^ 

* * *

AT THE TONE CASCADE TIME WILL BE 11:35 A.M 

"Blair!!", Jim yelled up the stairs to his bedroom. "It's eleven thirty in the morning, get your lazy ass out of my bed." No reply greeted him, but he could hear his lover mumble something under his breath and pull the covers over his head. 

Jim sighed as he went back to his house cleaning, if his lover wasn't up by twelve he would go upstairs and give the younger man something to be tired for. He smiled at the thought and smiled as he went into the bathroom. 

AT THE TONE CASCADE TIME WILL BE 12:23 A.M 

Jim went into the kitchen and gathered several items that would help him deal with his lazy lover. He went up to their bedroom and arranged the items around the bed. Blair didn't even stir as Jim peeled the covers away from his nude body. He just rolled over and let Jim see his bottom, then rolled over onto his back. 

For a moment Jim was happy to sit back and look at the warm skin displayed before him. It glowed a warm shade of peach and his lover's hair fanned across the pillows, smelling of honeysuckle and rain water. He ran his hands down the hot skin, his nail scratching gently, but to no avail. Blair remained asleep. 

'Time to pull out the heavy artillery,' Jim thought as he picked up a small cup of refrigerated jello pudding from the nightstand. He quickly opened it and licked the extra chocolate from the lid. Once it was all gone, he threw the lid in the garbage bag he placed at the side of the bed and scooped a healthy scooping out of the cup. He grinned as he coated Blair's cock with the cold pudding. 

"That's freezing Jim!!", Blair howled as he leapt from the bed and danced around the room. When he finally came to a halt he glared at his lover. "Why did you have to go and do that Jim?", Blair pouted. 

Jim ignored the pout and grabbed his lover, bringing him back onto the bed. "Let me make it better," he said as he pulled his lover's erection into his hot mouth. He had to grab Blair's hips as they arched off the bed, sending more of his lover's erection down his throat. 

Blair flopped back on the bed, arched his hips and screamed as his cold cock was enveloped in an inferno of heat and pleasure. He tried to hold Jim's hair to guide his lover, as he moved up and down his length, but when the chocolate was all gone Jim just pulled away from him. "Wha.....what are you doing? Don't stop, more Jim, more." 

Jim grinned as he watched his lover beg for more. He flipped Blair over onto his stomach and nuzzled the small of Blair's back, trailing his tongue down the soft flesh until he reached his lover's buttocks. 

"mmmmmm," Blair groaned. 'If this was Jim's punishment for being lazy on Sunday, he was going to sleep in everyday.' Blair grinned to himself. 

Jim ran his tongue between his lover's butt cheeks and ran his hands soothingly over his lover's sleek back. He then reached behind him and scooped up a finger full of vanilla ice cream. He made sure that he had two fingers coated with the cold dessert. He smiled then filled Blair's passage with the ice cream. 

Blair howled as the ice cream made it's way into his body, slowly melting. He tried to get up but Jim held his body on the mattress. "Jim man what the hell are you doing?" 

"Having my treat Chief, I worked hard for this. You were suppose to get up with me this morning and help me clean the loft. Now that there's nothing left to clean and you were absolutely no help at all, I think I deserve this treat," Jim said smugly as he parted Blair's cheeks again and dribbled some chocolate syrup in between them. 

Blair moaned and sobbed his lover's name as Jim bent down and started to feast upon his body. First licking up the chocolate then diving deep inside his body with his tongue, trying to get as much of the melted ice cream as he could. "Damn Jim, damn", Blair cried as his lover made love to him with his tongue. He tried to move his hands down to his neglected erection, which was steadily dripping precum onto the sheets. 

"No you don't," Jim said as he captured Blair's hands within his own and held them tightly as he went back to eating his treat. 

"Oh...cruel..cruel...Jim...so crue....so good...So Ohhhh!!" Blair came hard, his body arching and shaking as his cum rushed from his cock to land in the already messy sheets. 

Jim sat up, satisfied that he had given his lover a reason to sleep now. "I'll give you an hour Blair, than I want you to get up, I left one last thing for you to clean, and that's the bedroom." With that Jim headed back down stairs, he still had the disinfectants to rearrange. Blair rolled over onto his back and groaned. His lover was such a neat freak. 

* * *

End

 


End file.
